


A goat's revenge

by FrankenBean



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenBean/pseuds/FrankenBean
Summary: This is a very strange little short story that I wrote ages ago. Basically, in films and books, I always hear about people talking about "the man in the moon" as in the craters seen on the full moon that make the moon look like a face, but for me growing up in the southern hemisphere, I always thought the pattern looked like a duck. I was at a writer's workshop and they prompted us to just write without thinking so it is a bit odd. Fair warning.





	A goat's revenge

Once upon a time, there was a goat, and this particular little goat loved cheese.  
One day as he walked along the moon munching stardust, he heard the wind blow his name, and the wind said: " Steve why is it that u do not eat the moon?"  
And Steve replied, "Because the moon is made of dust."  
But the wind laughed in whooshing gusts and said: "nay young goat, the moon is made out of cheese!"  
Steve was shocked and looked down at the ground to examine it and found to his great delight that it was in fact made of his most favourite cheese.  
For the moon was blue and was made of blue cheese.  
"It’s so big, it's so beautiful!" cried Steve in absolute joy!  
“But where might I begin?” he asked the wind, but the wind had died down and would not answer him.  
So Steve asked the sun as it glittered in the sky.  
“Where might I begin madam sun, for the moon is big and I am small?”

But the sun hated the moon for it had broken her heart and had left her in the dark alone. He was forever ignoring her warm calls. So in the heat of her hatred, she answered: "start by eating out the shape of your enemy so that he might see it and feel ashamed, for all the world will see it too.  
And the little goat thought of his hated enemy the duck, and so ate its shape from the moon. It took him many weeks and months but it was completed in the end.  
But Steve had been so wound up in his hatred that he had eaten the shape upside down and in certain places, it was deeper than others. He left the moon, hearing his wails, for his back now hurt from being devoured.

When the little goat got back to earth all the earthlings on the top of the earth thought that the shape was a face and Steve grew angry for the duck had laughed at him and so, the little goat summoned the sun to counsel him. The sun saw his pain and saw the duck a way off lying on his stomach sunbathing.  
The sun said: "you have helped me get revenge and so now I will help you."  
She shot out a ray of her sunlight, burning the ducks bottom so badly that his children would feel it forever more. The duck ran for the lake nearby to cool his behind. 

And ever since, the goat and the sun live at peace, the duck rarely ever ventures out of the pond and never exposes his behind, and people in the northern hemisphere go on thinking that the craters of the moon make a face while anyone in the southern hemisphere will tell u that it shapes a duck

The end


End file.
